Homeowners and individuals that engage in the maintenance of their properties often perform a variety of tasks such as painting, plumbing or electrical repair. During the performance of these tasks the individual will utilize a variety of specialized implements in order to accomplish the task efficiently and correctly. For example but not by way of limitation, when an individual desires to apply a coating to a portion of a structure such as a wall, the individual will typically utilize at least one or two types of applicator brushes and a coating material such as paint that is usually stored in a can. Many portions of the wall can be significantly higher than the floor and can be difficult to reach without the assistance of a device such as scaffolding or a ladder. The aforementioned devices are often utilized to assist a user reach an area than is at a height greater than the reach of the individual.
One problem with devices such as ladders is that they have a limited ability to hold a variety of implements that an individual may need to perform a task. When applying a coating, individuals may need to utilize implements such as but not limited to tape, taping knives, sandpaper, paint brushes, and/or coating material. Conventional ladders provide a very small support member that is not capable of storing and providing access to the aforementioned implements. This results in the individual routinely returning to the floor to retrieve one of the aforementioned implements, which can greatly increase the time required to perform a desired task. Additionally, the traversing excessively up and down a ladder can put a user at risk for injury.
Another device conventionally utilized to perform tasks at a level higher than the ground is scaffolding. Scaffolding is typically installed utilizing side support members with a horizontal support member intermediate the side support members. The horizontal support member is typically a twelve-inch wide wood or metal plank. The plank provides a place for the user to stand and reach a higher level and can accommodate at least one implement. One problem with conventional scaffolding is that the plank is narrow and typically does not have the capacity to hold the user and a variety of implements potentially required to perform a task. Additionally, the user is required to place the implements on the plank on which they are standing. This can create significant hazards as the user attempts to traverse the plank with the implements superposed thereon and additionally requires the user to perform maneuvers such as frequently bending down so as to reach a desired implement.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can be configured to accommodate a plurality of implements routinely required for maintenance tasks wherein the device has a base member and a support member configured to extend to a height at least greater than the base member so as to provide a plurality of implements proximate to the user that is positioned above the floor.